Krona
Krona was one of the twenty Keyblade Masters who fought in the Keyblade War. He is the original owner of the No name Keyblade. He was almost single handedly responsible for the triumph of the Guardians of Light Appearence Krona in his modern guise is dressed in the cloak of Organization XIII, has light green eyes and blue hair with a silvery tint. He resembles Young Xehanort due to the latter passing through time. He appears not to have as much muscle mass as most keyblade weilders. History Krona was born in what is now known as Destiny Islands. The keybladers were an order much like they were in Eraqus' time. He was trained in a similar manner to Terra and Aqua, only he was being trained to weild darkness. There were two different sections of Keybladers, darkness and light. Krona was trained by the most powerful Dark Keyblader, Bovi. There he learned both sides of things and was one of the few Keyblade wielders who could balance out light and darkness. However there was segregation that came with being a Dark Keyblade wielder, only the most reverred Masters of both sides could meet up with each other without being thrust into an argument. However, Bovi learned of the true keyblade, the X-Blade and convinced Krona to join him and the others into using the X-Blade to reforge other's opinions and make Darkness the equal of light. The battles that followed were utterly bloody. Krona had helped his master with the utmost zealousness, that was until the final confrontation when Bovi finally got ahold of the X-Blade and proclaimed his true goal. To conquer the universe and make himself a God. It was too late however, Krona had already struck down a Guardian of Light. One of the few he could consider a friend, and one who had tried to convince him of his faults. Krona turned and in a bought of righteous anger turned the tide on the Seekers of Darkness. With seven of them facing his Master an equally brutal battle ensued. Eventually fighting Bovi to the very end, the battle shattered the X-Blade and using their peices they each helped re-create the universe. Krona used his two pieces (one of light, the other of dark) to create restrictions on time and establish some of the known magic system. These wishes gave him near eternal youth and since then he has been in obscurity, occasionally coming to judge Mark of Mastery Exams. He has returned from Obscurity to help destroy Xehanort and prevent another Keyblade War. Abilities Branches of Magic: Fire Blizzard Thunder Cure Aero Gravity Stop Magnet Reflect Holy Esuna Slow Confuse Darkness Shotlock: Dark Volley: The attack consists of launching multiple dark projectiles at targets. Brightstorm: Similar to dark volley only using orbs of holy instead of Darkness. Command Styles: Dark Walker: This combines the abilities of Flowmotion, basic keyblade manipulation and the powers of darkness. His Keyblade becomes a whip which he can use to wrap around the blade of his opponent and lunch in, jumping off of said opponent. He can cause darkness to extend out from his limbs as extra appendages to pin his opponent. Slight Shapeshifting: Krona's appearence has changed throughout history, because those who travel through time. He takes their form, save for keeping his own hair color and eyes. If the person is a Keyblade weilder their Keyblade sort of fuses with his. His Keyblade taking on the dominant appearence. Krona's Keyblade has also been known to change, the biggest change occuring when he took on the role of Guardian of Time. Credit Krona Creative Property of Lathan Wells Bovi Creative Property of Nathan Zolman Kingdom Hearts and related characters property of Square Enix and Disney. References http://www.roleplayer.me/347891